


Just One Moment More

by Drag0nst0rm



Series: Heart to Heart [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9666062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drag0nst0rm/pseuds/Drag0nst0rm
Summary: They steal time, but they can only steal so much.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Merlin.

It is selfish, she knows, to keep silent. She should tell him, warn him, so that he can cast her out like the druids did or finish her once and for all. She should tell him before anyone else gets hurt.

But it has been so long since she felt safe. So long since she felt loved. Surely it won't hurt to wait just a moment longer. She would tell him before he left.

But Freya's will deserted her, and she thought, just one more time. Just one visit more.

 

It was selfishness, he knew, to abandon Arthur. To walk away from destiny.

But he had already given up so much. Couldn't he have this? Couldn't he steal away for just a few more moments?

There was a beast loose in Camelot, and he wasn't fighting it. If he ran away with Freya, he would never fight for Camelot again.

It was a daydream and he knew it. He even knew that he didn't entirely want it.

But he did want to keep dreaming, for just one moment more.


End file.
